Pangs Hof
Pangs Hof ' liegt am östlichen Rand vom Tal der Vier Winde auf dem Gebiet der Donnerfußfelder. Geführt wird er von Bauer Pang Donnerfuß. Beschreibung Auf Pangs Hof beginnt das Abenteuer im Tal der Vier Winde. Hier stoßen die Helden von Allianz und Horde auf fünf Abenteurer: drei Pandaren, ein Ho-zen und ein Jinyu, die alle im Tiankloster des Jadewaldes ausgebildet wurden. Sie sind auf der Suche nach dem legendären „verborgenen Meister“, bei dem sie ihrer Meinung nach ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen können. Sie fassen den Entschluss, sich aufzuteilen, wobei jeder von ihnen einem der Vier Winde folgt und unterwegs ein eigenes Abenteuer erlebt. Die Helden, die alle Abenteurer auf ihrer jeweiligen Reise begleiten, erleben zur Belohnung ein besonderes Ereignis... Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Zonenvorschau: Tal der Vier Winde Abenteuer: Die Donnerfußfelder Trotz der Zerstörung des ''Schlangenherzen im Jadewald fühlte die Jadeschlange Yu'lon, dass es einen größeren Sinn hinter der Ankunft von Allianz und Horde geben musste. Eine Kette von Ereignissen war in Gang gesetzt worden, als die Fremden in Pandaria ankamen, auch wenn einige von ihnen traumatisch wirkten. Für den Moment fand es die Jadeschlange allerdings am weisesten, wenn die Fremden den Jadewald verließen und Pandaria weiter erforschten. Deshalb brachte sie die Abenteuer ins Tal der Vier Winde auf Pangs Hof. Quest 86: Es geht voran Chen und Li Li Die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde trafen auf den angrenzenden Donnerfußfeldern auf Chen Sturmbräu und seine Nichte Li Li. Auch sie waren neu hier in Pandaria. Die beiden kamen von der Wandernden Insel und waren nur zu Besuch hier. Eigentlich wussten sie gar nicht, wohin sie gehen wollten. Aber vielleicht konnten sie sich ja auf dem Hof Pangs Hof ausruhen und etwas trinken. Und so bot Chen den Abenteurern an, ihn und seine Nichte ein Stück des Weges zum Hof zu begleiten. Dort angekommen, hieß Pang Donnerfuß seine Besucher herzlich willkommen. Möglicherweise wollten sie ja die Rüben seines Sohnes probieren, oder vielleicht ein paar Schweine kaufen. Sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall ganz wie zu Hause fühlen, Pang hatte auf seinem Hof schließlich jede Menge Platz. Quest 87: Chen und Li Li Ein schier unendliches Ärgernis Allerdings musste sich Pang Donnerfuß bei den neuen Besuchern für den Zustand seines Hofes entschuldigen. Die Raffzahn-Shed-Ling waren vom Fuße der Berge immer weiter auf den Hof seiner Familie vorgedrungen und hatten die Erntepflanzen, die normalerweise viel größer und viel leckerer waren, geschädigt. Auch sein Ho-zen-Landarbeiter Muno konnte ein Lied von diesen "verfiddelt tauben Nussknatzeln" singen, die in Pangs Werkzeugschuppen eingebrochen waren und die Landwirtschaftswerkzeuge geraubt hatten. Quest 87: Grundwissen mangelhaft Doch weder Pang noch Muno waren Soldaten... allerdings sahen die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde aus wie welche. Vielleicht konnten sie ja ein paar dieser Shed-Ling von den Donnerfußfeldern vertreiben und die Landwirtschaftsausrüstungen wiederbeschaffen. Diese Fremden konnten zwar nicht alle Werkzeugdiebe oder Unruhestifter entfernen, aber zumindest waren es danach weniger. Und die Shed-Ling hielten auch ihre Ohren nicht mehr ganz so hoch; vielleicht hatten sie ja tatsächlich Angst vor den Abenteurern bekommen. Quest 87: Ein schier unendliches Ärgernis Geringe Rübenausbeute Pang wußte die Hilfe der Fremden wirklich sehr zu schätzen... und deshalb hatte er noch eine weitere Aufgabe für sie. Sein Sohn, Ang Donnerfuß, betrieb einen kleinen Hof am Fuße des Hügels. Er hätte seinem Vater an dem Tag eigentlich ein paar Früchte und etwas Gemüse bringen sollen, aber er war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aufgetaucht. Vielleicht konnten die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde einmal auf die Donnerfußfelder runtergehen und nachsehen, was da los war... auf dem Donnerfußhof. Quest 87: Geringe Rübenausbeute Praktisch perfekte Produkte Als die Abenteurer von Ang Donnerfuß und dem Donnerfußhof mit einer Kiste mit frischem Obst und Gemüse zurückkehrten, roch Pang Donnerfuß die frisch gepflückten Rüben bereits von Weitem. Quest 87: Praktisch perfekte Produkte Fantastisches Fräulein Fanny Der Großteil dieses Gemüses wurde zwar verkauft, aber etwas davon wollte Pang Donnerfuß für seine Familie behalten. Insbesondere sein Neffe Liang Donnerfuß brauchte etwas zum Füttern seiner Schweine. Leider wimmelte es auf dem Weg zu Liangs Hof nur so vor Raffzahn-Shed-Ling. Also musste Pang Fräulein Fanny, seinen riesigen Mushan, nett um Hilfe bitten, um die Lieferung - bestehend aus Angs riesiger rosa Rübe, Angs Sommerwassermelone und Pangs besonders scharfen Tofu - zum Gehöft Donnerfuß zu katapultieren... → ''Das Abenteuer geht weiter...''' Quest 87: Fantastisches Fräulein Fanny none|thumb|left||300px|[[Fräulein Fanny]] Abenteuer: Die Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister Auf Pangs Hof trafen die Abenteurer außerdem auf fünf Freunde: Xiao, Der schlaue Ashyo, Ken-Ken, Kang Dornstab und Lin Zartpfote aus dem Tiankloster im Jadewald. Diese jungen Mönche waren auf der Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister und berieten sich hier, wie sie auf ihrer Suche vorgehen wollten. Dass die Abenteurer dem Gespräch lauschten, störte sie dabei nicht. Die Fremden konnten sich gern an der Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister beteiligen. Aber wenn sie wirklich ihn finden sollten, würden die fünf Freunde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn die Abenteurer wieder zu Pangs Hof kamen und es den anderen mitteilten. Quest 87: Die Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister * Lin Zartpfote sagt: Also... weiß irgendwer von Euch, wo der verborgene Meister lebt? * Xiao sagt: Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er deswegen verborgener Meister heißt, Lin. * Lin Zartpfote sagt: Oh. Tut mir leid. Also, wo sollen wir zuerst suchen? * Der schlaue Ashyo sagt: Ich kann versuchen, die Flüsse um Rat zu bitten... * Kang Dornstab: Die Flüsse fragen? Ihr seid kein Ältester, Ashyo. Ihr seid noch nicht einmal ein erwachsener Jinyu. Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. * Ken-Ken sagt: Ken-Ken denkt, wir sollten uns trennen. Den vier Winden folgen. * Kang Dornstab sagt: Das ist eine viel bessere Idee, Ken-Ken. Ich melde mich freiwillig, um nach Süden in den Dschungel zu gehen. * Der schlaue Ashyo sagt: Ich werde dem Nordwind folgen. * Ken-Ken sagt: Ken-Ken wird den Ostwind jagen. Kürzester Weg. * Lin Zartpfote sagt: Ich... ich gehe dann wohl nach Westen. * Xiao sagt: Nun gut. Als ältester und beleibtester von uns werde ich hier auf Eure Rückkehr warten. * Xiao sagt: Viel Glück, Freunde. Sobald wir den verborgenen Meister finden, können wir mit unserer Ausbildung fortfahren. Der schlaue Ashyo Wo ''der schlaue Ashyo den Titel "schlau" her hatte, wußte Xiao nicht. Alle Jinyu waren schlau, und er würde nicht behaupten, dass Ashyo klüger als die meisten anderen war. Eigentlich war das Gegenteil der Fall. Zumindest war er ein fähiger Kämpfer. Im Tiankloster war er gut genug, um für ihre Trainingsmission ausgewählt zu werden. Wenn die Abenteurer ihm bei der Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister helfen wollten, so fanden sie ihn an der nördlichen Grenze des Tals... bei Neu-Cifera und den Teichen der Reinheit. Quest 87: Der schlaue Ashyo Kang Dornstab Kang Dornstabs Stolz wurde regelmäßig zu Vermessenheit, was ihn oft auf gefährliche Pfade führte. Sein momentaner Pfad war eben solch ein gefährlicher - er führte tief in die Krasarangwildnis. Xiao würde normalerweise einen Fremden nicht um einen Gefallen bitten, aber... er wollte sich doch vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Es wäre eine Erleichterung für ihn, zu wissen, dass ein mutiger Fremder von Allianz oder Horde nach Kang sah und dazu in die... Krasarangwildnis reiste. Quest 87: Kang Dornstab * Die Abenteurer der Horde fanden ihn in der Donnerkluft und der Morgenjäger Zuflucht. * Die Abenteurer der Allianz fanden ihn beim Übergriff und im Lager der Schildwachen Ken-Ken Vom Ho-zen ihrer Gruppe, Ken-Ken, war Xiao durchaus beeindruckt, dass er in seiner Ausbildung so weit gekommen war. Er hatte ein Hirn zwischen den Ohren, was mehr war, als man über die meisten seines Volks sagen konnte. Ken-Ken wollte Richtung Osten, und da die Gruppe bereits weit im Osten des Tals waren, konnte sich Xiao nicht vorstellen, dass der Ho-zen allzu weit von Pangs Hof entfernt sein konnte. Also suchten die Abenteurer den Weg runter in Richtung Süden nach ihm und fanden Ken-Ken bei... Zhus Wacht in der Krasarangwildnis. Quest 87: Ken-Ken Lin Zartpfote Lin Zartpfote hatte mehr Talent, als sie selbst glaubte. Sie hatte eine starke Faust, aber einen schwachen Geist. Mit etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen könnte sie besser sein als alle anderen der Gruppe. Vielleicht gewann sie bei ihrer Reise in den Westen an Selbstsicherheit. Also bat Xiao die Abenteurer, Lin zu finden, mit ihr zu reden. Wahrscheinlich war sie unterwegs nach... Steinpflug. Quest 87: Lin Zartpfote Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Tal der Vier Winde